Cerdas Cermat Hetalia
by Cloudlessky97
Summary: Acara Cerdas Cermat Hetalia tayang perdana hari ini. Siapakah pesertanya? Dan keributan apa yang  pasti  terjadi disana?


**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya! Chara cewek nya kan cuma dikit, gimana kalau buat saya aja? *dikemplang***

**Warning: Disarankan siapkan sebungkus kacang yang bisa anda beli di supermarket untuk dimakan.**

**Summary: Acara Cerdas Cermat Hetalia tayang perdana hari ini. Siapakah pesertanya? Dan keributan apa yang terjadi disana? **

_Fic baruu~  
Lumayan mepet waktu ngetiknya. Disaat ada tugas IPA, nyolong-nyolong bikin fic ini. Hasilnya? Fic yang mungkin membahayakan penglihatan anda.  
Yasud, enjoy sajalah, minnaaa~_

_

* * *

_

**Cerdas Cermat Hetalia  
**

Terlihat kesibukan di Studio 1 Hetare tv. Para kru mondar-mandir sambil komat-kamit gaje.

Di pojok sana, ada Natalia, sang produser yang menatap sinis para kru. Para kru bergidik ngeri, soalnya Natalia mirip kuntilanak yang lagi mojok. Yah, gimana ya…

Sang sutradara, Berwald, masih berkutat dgn proposal acara. Berwald khawatir, soalnya dia yakin, acara ini pasti rusuh.

MC nya, Peter, udah siap standby di panggung. Ok, siap untuk on air!

"Pemirsa, selamat datang di acara Cerdas Cermat Hetalia!" katanya membuka acara.

Krik krik... sepi. Biasanya kalo MC udah membuka acara, pada tepuk tangan kan?

"Ayo dong, mana tepuk tangannya?"

PROK... Penonton bertepuk tangan, cuma 1 tepukan. Peter gondok. 'Apa maunya nih penonton?' batinnya.

"Okelah, tanpa berbacot lama, kita panggil 2 kelompok yg akan bertanding hari ini! Kelompok satuuu, maju!" Peter memberi aba-aba ke kelompok 1 untuk naik ke atas panggung.

"Yo, ore-sama is hereee!" teriakan nyaring rada cempreng melengking tinggi menggema panggung. Disarankan sumpel kuping anda untuk menghindari gejala budeg mendadak.

"Hei, bacot kali kau, Gilbert! Ku dor baru tau rasa ya kau ini!" Vash muncul tiba-tiba dengan logat batak. Sejak kapan di Swiss ada orang batak?

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua. Bikin malu aja." Nethere muncul sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya. Lalu perhatiannya tertuju pada salah satu penonton di jejeran depan yang memakai baju gothic lolita. "Aaaa, lolitaaa!" Nethere hampir menerjang orang itu kalau tidak dicegah Vash dan Gilbert.

"Oke, kelompok 1, sudah kumpul semua? Sudah siap melawan kelompok 2?" Peter agak speechless ngeliat kelakuan mereka yang abnormal tadi.

"Siap lah. Kalau mereka macam-macam, ku dor saja! Jadi kan?" Vash, sayangnya kau belum tau lawanmu di kelompok 2...

"Yup, kita panggilkan kelompok duaaa!" Peter memberi aba-aba lagi untuk kelompok 2.

Seketika Elizaveta, Lili, dan Nesia muncul dari balik panggung dgn iringan lagu Honey Bunny Sweety. Kelompok 1 megap-megap.

"E... liza!"

"Lili!"

"N- Nesia!"

Gadis-gadis kelompok 2 itu tersenyum tipis, dan menuju tempat mereka. Saat mereka berjalan, seolah ada background kembang-kembang, lope-lope, dan blink-blink mengiringi mereka. Anggota kelompok 1 terbelalak melihatnya.

"Hei, kelompok 2!" Peter menyapa.

"Hai juga, Peter!" kelompok 2 membalas dgn kedipan mata genit. Nesia malah kasih blow kiss ke Peter. Nethere memandang Peter dengan tatapan awas-kau-nanti-di-belakang-panggung.

"Baik, bisa dimulai?" Peter menghindari kontak mata dari Nethere.

"Bisa!" kedua kelompok menjawab serentak.

"Oke, gini ya peraturannya. Cuma ada 1 babak, yaitu rebutan. Setiap menjawab benar nilainya 100. Kalau salah nilainya dikurangi 150. Kalau mencet bel tapi diem aja dikurangi 100. Mencet bel sebelum pertanyaan selesai dibacakan dikurangi 200. Jawab sebelum pencet bel dikurangi 100. Rusuh, dikurangi 300."

"WHAT THE HECK! Cerdas cermat apaan tuh! Ore-sama gak terima! Pengurangan nilainya gila banget!" Gilbert serta merta protes.

"Oh iya, lupa. Kalau protes, dikurangi 300." Peter senyam-senyum sendiri.

Vash dan Nethere langsung narik Gilbert ke pojokan.

"Please Gil, jangan protes-protes lagi atau bikin rusuh. Jangan bikin kita kalah! Malu tau sama Nesia-chan!" Nethere memperingatkan Gilbert.

"Awas kalo lo bikin kita kalah. Gue dor kepala lo. Gue juga malu tau sama Lili kalo kita kalah." Vash menambahkan bumbu ancaman.

"Tapi kalian juga jgn rusuh! Gue gak mau nanti pulang-pulang diketawain Elizaveta!" kata Gilbert.

"Kelompok 1, udah siap belom?" tanya Peter.

"Udaaahhh!" Vash, Gilbert, dan Nethere pun kembali ke tempatnya.

"Oke, pertanyaan pertama."

JENG JENG JENG JENG...

"Apa judul lagu yg diputarkan berikut?"

_Dasar kau keong racun_  
_Baru kenal langsung ngajak tidur..._

"Hah? Lagu apaan tuh?" Kelompok 1 kebingungan.

TETOOOTTT...

"Ya kelompok 2?" Peter beralih menghadap ke Kelompok 2.

"Ya Keong Racun dooong!" jawab ketiganya serempak.

"Yup! Betul! Seratus untuk kelompok 2!" di layar belakang Peter terpampang angka 100 untuk kelompok 2.

"Eh, kalian tau dari mana?" Gilbert heran.

"Ya tau dong! Itu kan lagu yg lagi nge-hits di negara gue!" tutur Nesia.

"Kita juga udah bikin videonya lho!" kata Elizaveta.

"Curang! Itu kan lagu Negara nya si Nesia!" tuding Vash.

"Udah, Nesia gak salah!" Nethere membela Nesia nya tercinta.

"Errr... mau lanjut gak nih?" tanya Peter bingung.

"Lanjuutt!" Kata kedua kelompok serentak.

"Pertanyaan kedua."

"Apa pairing yuri Naruto yg paling saya suka?"

Giliran kelompok 2 yg cengok.

"Iieeuuhh, yuri? Gak tertarik!" kata mereka bertiga.

Sementara kelompok 1 terus mencet bel nya sampai nyaris mendem.

"Hoi, kelompok 1! Nyantai dong mencet bel nya! Mendem ganti rugi lho! Lagian nanti kalian gak bisa jawab kalau gak ada bel! Oke, apa jawaban kalian?" Peter memperingatkan kelompok 1 atas ulah mereka.

"SakuIno! Iya kan?" Gilbert napsu jawabnya.

"Tepat! 100 buat kelompok 1!"

"Yuhuuu!" Gilbert loncat-loncat saking girangnya. Gil, Gil. Baru jawab 1 soal udah girang?

"Lo tau dari mana, Gil?" tanya Vash. Dia suka yuri, tapi cuma pairing yamgg ada Lili nya. Entah dari Hetalia atau anime lain. Blablabla x Lili deh pokoknya. Bahkan Vash juga meminta Kiku membuat doujin-doujin straight yang pastinya cewek nya Lili. Ckckck, kakak jahanam. Tapi Vash juga gak tau kalo Lili punya segudang doujin yaoi blablabla x Vash, dimana Vash selalu jadi uke. Oke, kakak adik emang sama aja.

"Tau dong! Soalnya gue juga suka SakuIno! Muahahaha! Emang gue awesome!" Gilbert nyombong.

"Udah ah, lanjut!" kelompok 2 minta lanjut.

"Oke, third question."

"Buah, buah apa yg bisa gigit orang?"

"Buahya!" Gilbert napsu lagi jawabnya.

"Yah, dia gak pencet bel tuh!" Eliza protes.

"Betul sekali jawabannya, Gilbert! Tapi karena kau gak pencet bel, nilainya dikurangi 100!"

Kelompok 2 bersorak riang, sementara kelompok 1 cengok.

"Berarti nilai kita 0 dong?" tanya Nethere.

"Yup, seperti yg kalian lihat di layar." terpampang angka 0 besar di bawah nama kelompok 1.

"GILBEEERRTTT!"

"Awas ya, gue dor lo ntar tepat di kepala lo!"

"A- ampun, Vash!"

"Udah udah, gak usah ribut. Mau dikurangi 500?" Peter malah memperkeruh suasana.

Gilbert berpaling ke arah Peter dengan muka sangar.

"Heh, gara-gara lo! Gue gak mau tau, tambahin nilai kita! Gue gak mau nilai 0!" Gilbert menggertak Peter.

Peter nya nyantai. "Oh, gak mau nilai 0? Oke."

TWEWENG...

Di bawah nama kelompok 1 tertera nilai -300.

"Nyet, apa maksudnya nih!" Vash naik darah.

"Soalnya tadi kalian protes. Dikurangi 300, jadi -300. Kalian gak mau nilai 0 kan? Ya udah, ini bukan 0." Peter menjawab santai.

Nethere dan Vash menatap Gilbert tajam.

"GILBEEERRTTT!"

BUUKK GEDEBAK GEDEBUK DUUAAK DAARRR...

PIIIIIIPPP

Cloud: "Lah lah kenapa tuh?"

Sky: "Tv nya rusak kali!"

Lalu ada tulisan yg menggantung di layar.

_Untuk keselamatan anda, adegan ini disensor. Terima kasih._

Cloud: "Nyong, pake di sensor segala!"

Sky: "Paling itu acara rusuh. Udah ketebak juga."

Cloud: "Eh tuh udah mulai tuh!"

Sky: "Minggir! Gue mau liat!"

BACK TO THE STORY

Gilbert, sekarang dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan setelah dihajar Vash dan Nethere. Tapi si Gilbert tetap minta acara dilanjutkan.

"Gomen pemirsa, tadi ada sedikit masalah. Oh iya, karena dari tadi kelompok 1 rusuh, nilainya kita kurangi 300. Jadi -500!" kata Peter. Kelompok 2 bersorak kegirangan.

"Tapi tapi, untuk menghargai Gilbert yg telah berkorban mengorbankan nyawanya..."

"Hoi, Peter! Gue masih disini! Sialan lo!" Gilbert lompat-lompat, agar Peter menyadari keberadaannya. Eh tapi kok Gilbert udah bisa lompat?

"Eh, ehehe, sorry Gil! Kebawa peran, kirain gue masih shooting di negara gue, Sealand. Hehehe." Peter malah promosi negaranya.

"Sealand itu dimana? Emang itu negara?" tanya Gilbert bingung.

Gretek... gretek...

Eh, bunyi apa itu? Dan kenapa wajah Peter jadi sangar?

"Hhh, oke lanjut! Untuk menghormati Gilbert yang udah bonyok di acara ini, kita kasih tambahan nilai 300. Walau gue sebenernya gak ikhlas." Peter memelankan suaranya di kalimat terakhir.

"Wuuu! Curaaaanngg! Kita kasih nilai juga dong!" kelompok 2 protes.

"Kelompok 2, dikurangi 300 karena protes. Jadi -200." Peter memutuskan seenak jidat.

Kelompok 2 cengok, kelompok 1 ketawa.

"Menertawakan kelompok lain, dikurangi 100."

"Hei! Lo..."

"Stop Gil, jgn protes lagi!" Vash dan Nethere mencegah Gilbert yang nampak mau protes.

Sekarang kelompok 2 yg tertawa.

"Kelompok 2 juga dikurangi 100 krn menertawakan kelompok 1."

Kelompok 2 diem, berhenti tertawa. Jadi kicep.

Suasana panggung mendadak sepi. Keren ya Peter, bisa bikin panggung yang sebelumnya rusuh abis jadi sunyi senyap begini.

"Oke, soal selanjutnya..."

"Yah setelah 2 jam, perolehan nilainya adalaahh, kelompok 1 memperoleh score 200, dan kelompok 2 score nya juga 200!" buset, 2 jam cuma kumpulin score 200? Ckckckck.

"Hah? Jadi seri? Gak seru ah!" Gilbert melayangkan lagi protes andalannya.

"Iihh, gak level deh seri sama mereka!" Nesia menambahkan dengan sarkastik.

"Produser, gimana nih? Mereka seri." Peter curi-curi kesempatan buat ngacir ke belakang panggung untuk menemui sang produser.

Dengan efek kipas angin yang entah dari mana, rambut Natalia berkibar. Matanya berkilat menyeramkan. Peter sempat mengira kalau dia sedang berada di hadapan kuntilanak. Tapi ya gimana lagi, produsernya emang mirip sama kuntilanak.

"Kasih aja satu pertanyaan lagi untuk menentukan siapa pemenangnya." entah dari mana juga, ada efek bergema di suara Natalia.

Peter merinding. "I- iya!"

Di panggung...

"Lho, Peter mana?" Nethere celingak-celinguk cari Peter.

"Eh, iya ya." Vash ikutan.

"Liz, lo liat Peter gak?" Gilbert curi-curi nanya ke Elizaveta.

"Mana gue tau! Tapi tadi dia buru-buru lari ke belakang sih. Gak tau ngapain." jawabnya.

"Yah, paling ke toilet." kata Lili.

"Holaaa~" Peter kembali dgn baju baru.

"Baju baru, ya? Beli di pasar loak?" tanya Nesia.

"Iya, di pasar loak. Eh! Enak aja lo! Gue beli di Sealandmart nih!" Peter sekalian promosi lagi.

"Oh iya, karena kalian seri, berdasarkan wejangan dari mbak produser, ada 1 pertanyaan lagi! Yang bisa jawab, dialah yg menang!"

"Oke, apa pertanyaannya?" tantang Nethere.

"Last question."

JEJEEEENNGGG...

"Siapa nama kakak produser kita tercinta?"

TETOT TUUT TUUT

Kedua kelompok mencet bel barengan.

"Wah, siapa duluan ya?" Peter bingung. Dia menengok ke arah kelompok 1, aura intimidasi sangat terasa. Kelompok 2, bagaikan bunga kamboja bertaburan. Menyeramkan dua-duanya.

Peter bingung. 'Siapa yang pantas? Yang bisa kuandalkan? Bukan rayuan, bukan pujian. Yang aku butuhkan, cinta apa adanya. Aku pilih, yg mana ya?' yah, dia malah nyanyi.

"Peter! Kalo lo pilih kelompok kita, kita bertiga bakal ngakuin lo adalah sebuah nation!" bujuk Vash.

Peter bimbang.

"Peter~ pilih kita dunkz~ pasti puas dech, kita kasih layanan plus-plus~" bujukan Nesia sebaiknya jangan diikuti, pemirsa.

Peter puyeng. Antara diakui jadi nation atau dapet layanan plus-plus dari kelompok 2?

Akhirnya Peter memutuskan...

"Kelompok 1, silakan jawab!" akhirnya Peter memilih kelompok 1, diiringi sorakan dan sambitan sandal kelompok 2.

"Ivan Braginski! Iya kan?" Gilbert lagiilagi penuh napsu jawabnya.

"Betul! Selamat, kalian pemenangnya. Hadiahnya..."

GLEDEERR...

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Nethere bingung.

"Kolkolkolkolkol."

DEGGG...

Gilbert, Vash, dan Nethere merasakan firasat buruk.

"Inilah hadiahnya! Trip ke Siberia 1 tahun bersama Ivan Braginski!" Peter tertawa riang. Kelompok 2 juga kegirangan karena untung mereka gak menang. Sementara Ivan semakin mendekat. Dan kelompok 1 hanya bisa mengutuki nasib sial mereka.

"TIDAAAKKKK!"

**-THE END-**

* * *

_#NowPlaying: Blade Chord – Abingdong Boys' School (Opening Sengoku Basara 2 Heroes)  
Lagi cinta sekali sama game iniiii!_

_Oiya minna, fic ini mau dilanjutin atau enggak? Buat jaga-jaga, saya kasih status In-Progress dulu. Kalau mau dilanjutin, kasih tau, siapa aja pesertanya. Oke, minna? #plak_

_Yang penting, __**REVIEEEWWW**_


End file.
